


Silent Dawn

by Jumpyrope



Category: Silent Hill, Until Dawn
Genre: Multi, Rating may change as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: a silent hill au crossover of until dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this." Emily's hushed voice fills the kitchen of the Washington family mansion. The girl at the window tunes them out, continuing to look out at the peaceful, foggy yard. Whatever her friends were doing, she wanted no part of. With a sigh, Beth leans against the sink, squinting out into the fog. That's weird, it looked like there was something out there for a moment. Perhaps she was just seeing things, or maybe it was an animal of some kind. Surely that must be what it was. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her sister, Hannah.  
"Hey Beth, where is everyone?" She asked, shortly before noticing a paper on the table with her name on it. Beth shrugged and once again stopped paying attention, redirecting her gaze out the window. After a moment, she notices something outside again, a figure that looked unmistakably human. 

The Washington manor was a private property, just off the road from Silent Hill. They had their own road and everything. There was not supposed to be anyone wandering the premises. 

"Hey, did you see that?" She calls back to Hannah, finding her twin already gone. She looks to her brother instead, seeing him still passed out and slumped against the counter across from his best friend, Chris who was in the same state he was. "Josh?" She questions before giving up. That guy drank a whole bottle of Jeremiah Kragg, he down for the count. 

This time, she notices the piece of paper sitting on the counter. It was written for Hannah, in scratchy hard to read letters. Whose handwriting was that, Beth wondered. She flipped it over to read the other side. 

Hannah,  
You look so damn hot in that shirt, but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest bedroom at 2:00 ;)  
\- Mike 

Beth rolls her eyes, putting the paper back down carelessly. "What did our naive sister get herself into this time?" She says to Josh, though she might as well be talking to a stuffed animal. "Ugh, intervention time." 

Just like before, Beth decides to look back out the window again. There she sees a very upset Hannah walking past, and her caring instincts kick in. Josh is useless so she doesn't even bother trying to wake him up, instead she jogs out to the main hall. 

"Guys, why is Hannah so upset?" She says accusingly, looking at everyone's faces as they walk outside. Mike looked guilty as hell while Jessica, the girl who set up the prank, and Emily, Mike's girlfriend, looked unapologetic. Jessica speaks up. 

"Forget it, she just can't take a joke." She says, flapping her hand dismissively before toying with a blonde pigtail. Once outside, Emily is the next to speak.  
"It was just a prank, Han!" She clicks her tongue against her teeth and leans back on her feet. Beth meanwhile, was furious. 

"What did you do?" She demands, not even giving them a chance to say anything before yelling again. "You jerks!" She then turns and runs off after Hannah, calling her name. 

A girl in the back of the group, Ashley, rubs her head, digging her fingers up under her hat a little to scratch her scalp. Her face is filled with concern, as well as the guy in the letter jacket next to her, Matt. He looks unsure what he should do, staring down at the cell phone in his hand that he used to capture the whole prank. Later on, he would delete the video. 

"So..." Mike starts in the silence. "Should we go after them?" Sam, a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a bun, turns to him. She looks him over and glares.  
"You know, I kinda think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike." She practically spits the words at him before turning to go inside, putting her trust in Beth to find and comfort her best friend. The others follow her inside, deciding to wait for their return. 

No one has seen Hannah or Beth Washington since that night.


	2. Chapter 2

How do two people disappear without a trace in the middle of the night? Joshua remembered the night they vanished, albeit the memories were fuzzy. He remembered laughing and having fun with everyone. He remembered drinking with Chris. Most importantly, he remembered waking up. Oh yes, he remembered waking up. 

"Hnn, good morning." He groaned, head aching from hangover and ass aching from sitting on an uncomfortable bar stool all night. When he looked up though, no one was to be seen. Chris wasn't even there. "Huh?" He wonders out loud, looking around. "Where'd everybody go?" He got up and trudged over to the window, seeing way off in the yard was Chris. A smile crossed Josh's face at seeing that idiot stumbling around and looking at the ground for some reason. 

"Taking the party outside, huh?" He says to no one in particular before walking outside to meet up with Chris. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Chris said too loudly for someone with an aching head to have to hear. Josh wondered if his friend was in as much pain as he was.   
"Where is everyone?" Josh questions, rubbing his eyes. Chris's face falls, and the somewhat cheerful look there turns to one of apologetic sadness. 

"Listen, dude." He starts, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Something happened last night." Josh's eyes widen with worry, his headache becoming a lesser worry. "Your sisters, they ran off last night. And they haven't come back yet." 

Joshua is relieved. The way Chris looked before saying it, he almost thought someone got seriously injured.   
"They're big girls, in sure they can handle themselves." He said, closing his eyes. Chris, meanwhile, didn't look so sure.   
"Yeah. They'll be fine and back soon. They probably just ducked off into a hotel or something so they didn't have to deal with the rest of us."   
"Huh? Why would they do that?" Josh asked as Chris's face fell once again. He explained the prank and how it went wrong, though he didn't bring in many details as he wasn't there himself. But as he explained, Joshua grew silently more angry. Instead of lashing out though, he just shakes his head.   
"What a dumb prank. I can't believe she fell for it." He says. Chris laughs and nods.   
"Yeah well, you know how it is when you've got a hard crush on somebody." The tone of his voice was almost wistful. Josh smirks.   
"Would you have fallen for it if it said that Ashley was waiting for you?" Josh teases while Chris laughs and pushes his friend back.   
"Shut up. Probably. I don't know."   
They laugh together for a moment before heading back inside to meet up with the others. There was no reason for alarm yet, so everyone's spirits were easygoing. 

A day passed, no sign of Hannah or Beth. If this was an idea of paybacks, it was pretty shitty. Two days passed, the possibility of it being a joke stopped being funny. Three days passed, the police got involved and found nothing. Joshua knew by day four that this would become the worst year of his entire life. 

Josh would go and visit the family vacation house in Silent Hill often, even if his therapist advised against it. If the police were useless in finding his sisters, he would have to take it upon himself. He never found his sisters, but he did find something else. A year after the incident, on the night before the anniversary, Josh sent a group text out to all his friends. 

Hello friends and fans   
I found something   
Come meet me at the house in Silent Hill 

The simple text was sent, and he never responded to any of the others' questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably full of typos and mistakes. Let me know if you see something that needs fixin'!


	3. Chapter 3

The bus hit a bump in the road, causing the blonde girl sitting alone to bounce in her seat. She tucks a loose strand of hair back behind her ear as she looks over the message on her phone for what must be the hundredth time. 

It was concerning, the way Josh never replied. At least Sam thought it was. The bus hit another bump and knocked her hair loose again, so she decided to just leave it this time. She sighs, looking over the messages all her friends sent in the group text on Josh's message. It appeared she wasn't the only one worried as even Emily was questioning the whereabouts of Josh. 

Instead of continuing to uselessly worry, Sam decided to listen to music and stare out the window. While the orchestra played through her headphones, she couldn't shake the unsettled feeling in her stomach. For some reason, she felt like something was terribly wrong. As she looked out the window, she felt like there were eyes in the underbrush, staring at her. That was impossible though, the bus was moving too fast for anything hiding in the trees to be able to follow her. 

The bus turned onto the road to silent hill, the sunlight outside just starting to fade into a pretty orange. Sam sighs and closes her eyes, reassuring herself that everything would be alright. 

That was when the bus swerved suddenly to avoid something in the road. Sam's eyes flew open, staring at the person standing in the middle of the road. One thought crossed Sam's mind before the vehicle plowed into a tree and slammed her face against the seat in front of her. 

"Was that... Hannah?" 

When Sam came to, it was dark and the bus driver was nowhere to be found. She rubbed her forehead and sat up in her seat, groaning from pain. She looked around for her phone, sadly finding it broken on the floor where it must have fallen.   
"Dammit.." she mutters, picking it up and trying to turn it on. The screen was cracked all to hell and she almost cut her finger on the broken glass. She grunts with annoyance and places it on the seat. After she had been so careful with it, it just had to get busted in an accident. Of course. 

Sam slowly makes her way to the door, surprised to find it shut. She tried tugging on it but the sliding bus door seemed to be stuck.   
"Ugh, it's one thing after another." She grumbles, searching for the control switch to open the door. After all, she didn't want to have to climb out of the emergency escape window in a skirt. 

When she pulls the switch, the door groans and shudders in protest before opening just enough for her to slip her fingers through. Clearly it wasn't enough to get out, so she conceded to exit through the window. It opened without problem, and it was surprisingly easy to climb out. Once on the solid ground, she shivered as she looked around at the desolate area. She had to wonder where the bus driver went, and if he went to get help. Likely that was the case. Sam didn't see the point in waiting around though, as she had something else on her mind. 

That girl in the road earlier, could it have really been Hannah? Sam set off immediately to find out. There was no reason to stay by the bus, and she could almost feel like Silent Hill was calling out to her. 

She walked for a while, boots tapping on the asphalt in the darkness. The light was fading quickly, and she really wished that she had a flashlight. She shivered again, folding her arms over her chest. She had been planning on arriving before dark, but with darkness came chill, and her leather jacket wasn't quite enough to keep her completely warm. 

Finally, Sam found herself right on the outskirts of Silent Hill. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked down the street to find someone to ask for help. The only problem was that she couldn't find anyone. It was beyond weird, since usually the shops were still open even pretty late. But in this case, the streetlights were barely even shining. Everything was dark and felt foreboding, and as Sam walked further, she could swear she felt something following her. 

Swallowing nervously, she kept walking down the Main Street. Since she figured Josh was probably not in the house, she decided to head to a hotel for the night. Maybe in the morning things would feel less weird. However, when she got to the hotel, things started feeling less like real life and more like some wacky dream. There was a horned skull symbol drawn on the door, and the door itself would not open. Nervously, she backed away, wondering what the hell it could mean. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a distant and high pitched shriek. Sam looked around in confusion as the sky grew darker, backing herself up against the door. Soon enough, it was pitch black out, and Sam couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Her heart thudded in her chest, the beating sound the only thing she could hear around her. At least, it was the only thing before a strange scuttling started around her. Terrified, she stayed perfectly still, nearly even holding her breath. She felt breathing on the side of her head, tickling the hairs on her neck. A tear slipped out of her eye and she held back a whimper. But before she closed her eyes, the sky started getting brighter again. The light revealed that there was nothing around her at all. Sam collapsed to the ground, panting. Thank god, she thought, its over. 

A loud bang bang behind her startled a scream from her lips, and she spun around to face whatever made the noise. She wasn't sure what she would have rather seen, but seeing nothing beyond the hotel door window made her stomach drop all the way to the ground. 

She quickly stood up, thinking maybe it was just a child who was standing under the window, but she looked and saw nothing. Sam but her lip and backed up before taking off in a brisk jog down the street. 

"Hello? Is there anyone around? Hello??" She finally stops in front of a drugstore, the door swinging open and closed in the breeze. Thankfully, there was a light on. However, much to her dismay upon entering, there was nobody inside. Sam makes sure the door shut behind her as she calls out and rings the old fashioned bell on the counter. Nobody responded, and Sam realized that she never before felt so alone in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while because I've been very unsatisfied with how it was turning out. Hell, I'm still unsatisfied but here. Maybe I'll get better at writing later on, who knows, that is the true mystery of this story.


End file.
